Taliboh The Keeper of Truth
by The.Hush.Mona.Lisa
Summary: the gang is on the search for the pharaoh's memory but when grandpa informs them of the beautiful and mysterious queen of Egypt they have a new goal. Find the Pharaoh's long lost wife and queen, Taliboh, the keeper of truth. If legend serves correct, she'll have all the answers. AtemXOc
1. Chapter 1

**Karma: ok this is just getting pathetic.**

**Big Brother: this is the third version of your Yugioh story. Third. Bloody third. **

**Karma: oh shut up. Oh and Hair-guy is now Big Brother**

**Big Brother: she no own Yugioh.**

It was an average day at the game shop. Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea had just gotten there after a long day of school where teachers and homework don't exist so they were all really tired. So they were all sitting around the living room.

"Yugi, has the pharaoh remembered anything yet?" Grandpa entered the room.

"Nothing yet grandpa."

"You know what Yugi? I think I know something that might jock his memory."

"Are you serious?" asked Joey from a kitchen chair.

"It's a bit of a story so no one fall asleep, that includes the pharaoh." Grandpa point to the millennium puzzle. "Yugi, make sure the pharaoh will be listening and I'll be right back."

"Alright, if your grandpa's story works then we'll have some of the pharaoh's memory back!" Tristan high fived joey.

_Are you ready pharaoh? –Yugi_

_**When every grandpa is – Pharaoh. **_

"Ok I got it." Grandpa came back into the room with what looked to be a velvet jewellery box.

"Uhh, what's in the box grandpa?" asked Yugi. Grandpa opened the box and turned it around for the 4 friends to see. It was a gold and diamond diadem. With the millennium symbol on the front.

"This is the hidden millennium item. Pharaoh does it bring back any memory?"

_**I can't say it does. **_

"He said no."

"Well then I'll explain why it should. This diadem belonged to one of the greatest queens of Egypt. Queen Taliboh, she was a slave for most of her life but was chosen to marry the prince at the time. The prince was the pharaoh. Of course they didn't know each other in any way shape or form but in due time they became best friends, lovers and the greatest rulers Egypt ever had."

"The pharaoh had a wife? I thought the pharaoh was like, 18" Tristan pondered.

"The pharaoh was 18 Tristan. In Egypt it was normal for teenagers to get married but it was also customs for a royal to be married before taking the thrown."

"Why did the king choose Taliboh to be the queen?" asked Tea.

"Taliboh was not chosen by the king. She was chosen by the pharaoh. The pharaoh had to get married but he rejected ever princess that came to the kingdom. It was during a hanging that the pharaoh saw her. And right before she was hung he ordered them to stop and to release her."

"That's so sweet." Tea's eyes lit up.

"That is only the beginning of their love story. It was much more complicated than that."

"How do you know all of this grandpa?" asked Yugi.

"When I explored the pharaoh's tomb, I found a chamber filled with books, most of the books were records of his life but some of the books were journals. And then I found another set of books that were journals but were not just the pharaoh's but Taliboh's too. Day to day records from their point of view. Let me tell you all this now, the love story between Taliboh and the pharaoh was the most tragic, heart breaking thing I have ever laid eyes on."

"How so grandpa?" asked the curious Yugi.

"Let me start from the very beginning when Taliboh was brought to Egypt."

_Flashback._

_The summer had just dawned on Egypt and the young royal was happily pampered but little did he know one of the greatest rulers in Egyptian history would soon to be born in the dungeon. _

_On the Nile a West Indian merchant bringing gold to Indian had docked his boat to get some fresh water then be on his way. His wife had chosen to accompany him a she was very much pregnant and due very soon. When he docked a palace soldier captured him and his wife thinking they were thieves because of all the gold in the boat. When they were taken to the dungeons the merchant's wife went in to labour and 8 hours later his first child, his daughter was born. The guards were not sympatric though and killed his wife and him shortly after the child's birth. They brought her to the king and they told him she was born in the dungeons moments ago, her mother died giving birth and her father was killed earlier for stealing gold. The guards lied to protect themselves. The king __was __sympathetic however and ordered to had the child cleaned and cared for, but when old enough to work, to be a slave in the palace as punishment for being the daughter of a thieve. He didn't let the poor soul go without a name though, he named her Taliboh, meaning the keeper of truth, and he said there was something in her eyes. _

_Years pasted and she was in the dungeons, she also working as a slave, simply cleaning. Sometimes she will see the prince playing with his friends. He was only one summer her elder and she admired his kindness and courage. Other times, she would watch how the queen held herself tall and strong, and other times, she watched women dance. She tried her best to copy the queen but was whipped for it, they thought she was rebellious or even mocking the queen. In her dungeon room, when the lights were out and the guards asleep she found her self practising the dances she saw, until it became her passion._

_She was 16, a beautiful young woman in the prime of her life and she was being executed. For what you say, well we'll never know. Her teen years were hard to say the least. After physical, mental, emotional and sexually abuse she was more than happy to die. She was honoured actually; the king, his queen and their son would all be there, to watch her die. She had heard the news of the prince trying to find a princess but to no success. But that did not matter anymore. She stood on a stage, in front of the towns people and the royals, dressed in rags, she felt horrible. They stripped her of her cloths and turned her around to show her scarred back, proof of her defiance. They tied her hands above her head and her feet to the wooden stage, she did not dare look up, to be in such a form in front of the royals was sin enough. One of the men picked up a whip and stood behind her ready to begin but right before he unleashed the first lash a strong and demanding voice called for his attention. The town's people and Taliboh all looked up to see the prince standing tall. _

"_I have an announcement to make!" _

"_Darling is this necessary right now?" asked his mother in a whisper. He answers yes. _

"_People of Egypt, Mother, Father, I am happy you announce I have chosen my princess!" his father rose from his chair._

"_By all means, son tell us who it is, and then we can continue with the execution."_

"_No father! There will be no execution because the women I chose stands before you ready to be killed!" he pointed to Taliboh; her nakedness didn't bother her anymore. For the prince was yet to see her body, for he only saw her heart and soul. "I don't want to hear what anyone has to saw, nor do I care. I want to be married to her as soon as possible. Men! Take her out of those bonds, bring her to the palace and give orders to treat her like a princess because one day she will be your queen!" the prince walked toward the stage. Taliboh was stunned to say the least. She didn't think that would happen, not even in her wildest dreams. They released her bonds and the prince appeared in front of her. Her face was painted in a mask that hid her emotions, and she thanked god her bronze skin didn't show red when the prince did look at her body. She held her self straight, no unwanted bend in her back with her shoulders pinned back, chest out and chin moderately high. She had a tiny waist, smaller than most girls, small breasts, smaller than most princesses, full hips and butt, good for baring children. But he preferred her eyes. Deep chocolate brown eyes that would replicate the night sky when the sun fell, deep rich colour seeming to see right to his very soul. He took off his cape and wrapped it around her shoulders. She gasped in shook. Not because of the material she thought she's never felt on her skin but by his action. The only act of kindness has received since the pharaoh named her._

"_I will be your husband soon. I plan to act one too." And he ordered the men to bring her to the palace to be pampered and spoiled. _

_End flashback._

Tea was on the verge of tears and the guys well…they were speechless.

"Grandpa is that true?" asked Yugi with wide eyes.

"Well I'm sure there were more details but I didn't get to read up on those yet."

"That's so romantic." Tea said in a dreamy voice.

"That's not even half the story."

"Then what are you waiting for gramps." Said Joey, eager to hear the rest.

_Flashback_

_At the palace Taliboh was taken to the baths where the servants, the servants she used to work beside, took the pharaoh's cloak and readied her a hot bath with scented oils, candles and soaps. The first bath she had ever had and the first time being in such warm water, for the guards would usually dump a bucket of water over her head. She decided to enjoy her first bath as the other girls washed and cleaned her long curly hair she enjoying the bath water until it became cold. She came out shivering and the others wrapped her in a large towel. They dried her of the water and gave her beautiful cloths to wear, a flowing white skirt with blue embroidering, a small top to match, a shawl thrown over her shoulder and spread over her exposed stomach. She looked like a true Indian girl. She didn't bother telling them she wasn't an Indian; she was just ecstatic of wearing such fine cloths. They put her in gold jewellery, necklaces, brackets and anklets but no earrings but they will be changed as soon as they pierce her ears. _

_Now she was clean and dressed for the first time in almost her entire life. She looked in a mirror to see a beauty that was not there before, 'is this what the prince saw when he looked at me?' she asked herself. As she looked at herself in the mirror a servant came up behind her. The servant was as you say a rival of Taliboh, they never got along, but Taliboh knew she had the power and she turned to see the fellow teen holding the deep blue cloak of the prince._

"_Here, my princess." Said the girl with her head bowed in respect. Taliboh took the cloak and pulled it around her shoulders. _

"_it is time to meet to the pharaoh, the queen and the prince for dinner." The servant said with her head still bowed__. _'_Dinner?"__the last time she had looked outside is was high noon, but doubting herself she walked over to the window, the bells on her anklets jingling as her did so, and to her surprise the sun was just about set over the horizon. The sky bled of reds and oranges, she smiled at the beauty of simplicity and she wondered if she'll ever have it._

"_My princess?" the servant looked at her with concern but Taliboh looked back with her emotionless mask._

"_Lead me." Taliboh followed the servant out of the quarters and into a giant dining room. The pharaoh and his queen were at the heads and the guardians of the millennium items sat on the sides. The prince looked up from a conversation with a man known as Mahad to see his soon to be wife. She stood soaking up the scene in front of her. The table was covered in food. More food than she had ever seen. The prince seeing her awe got up and stood in front of her. She raised her chin to look him in the eye, her mouth an emotionless line._

"_Thank you." Was all she said, the prince was happy, the first words she had said to him 'thank you'. He had heard them before but the way they rolled of her tongue and moved her lips was sweet like sugar. He turned to his mother._

"_Mother I'm going to walk with her for a bit, we'll be back soon." He linked his arm through Taliboh's and he led her out to the court yard. They walked in confortable silence until-_

"_There is no need to thank me. I was selfish." The prince looked straight ahead; he only looked towards her when she stopped walking. _

"_Why do you say that? You saved my life today, even though I was happy to die on the platform, I'm more than happy to be standing beside you at queen one day, that is if you'll have me." he was shocked, a servant, a slave with such a smooth tongue. _

"_I was selfish for not asking you to marry me, but tell you to. So I'm going to change that." Taliboh was confused to say the least as the prince got down on his knees and bowed to her. She was shocked. He stood up and presented a gold and diamond diadem, with the millennium eye on it. "Taliboh, will you do me the honour of becoming my princess?" Taliboh looked at him with shocked eyes not sure of what to do, she was given a choice. To either marry a man she doesn't not know or go back to a slave._

"_But I no not of your name." a weak and pathetic excuse she knew. The prince smirked and leaned into her and whispered in her ear, 'Atem'. She shuttered, his voice was smooth like silk. He back up and looked her in the eye, she stared straight into his purple eyes and didn't look back. _

"_Yes."_

"_I'm sorry?"_

"_Yes, I'll be your princess." He smiled and placed the diadem on her head, the gold tassels framing her face. _

"_You look so beautiful." He cupped her chin and made her look him in the eye; he leaned in to her, their lips inches apart. "May I kiss you?" She nodded and he lowered a little lower to meet her lips. Something clicked just then, as they kissed under the light of the setting sun. Everything felt right in the world. Atem knew he made the right choice, and Taliboh was still thinking her was going to wake up sooner or later. Their kiss was innocent, but it lasted and lingered. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his around her waist; he rested his head in the nook of her neck. He took in her scent, no amount of oils and lotions could hide her intoxicating scent. `What was it?' he thought, perhaps a tropical fruit from her country, not that it mattered. `This won`t be too bad` was all she thought._

**Karma: WOOOOOT!**

**Big brother: let's hope you don`t mess this one up.**

**Karma: shut up, I think it`s good.**

**Big brother: whatever.**

**Karma: -twitch twitch-**

**Big brother: we are very happy that you spent your time reading this story, karma will update asasc. As soon as she can. So stay tuned. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Karma: second! Chapter! Woot, Woot.**

**Neko-kun: bet you'll fail again.**

**Karma: HEY! I'm getting better, my writing is better, my ideas are better. So stop being such a sour puss….no pun intended.**

**Big brother: she is getting better. She started this chapter right after she posted the first. **

**Karma: see, big brother is on my side.**

**Neko-kun: whatever.**

**Karma: I don't own Yugioh; this disclaimer will count for the rest of the story if I forget to post them later on. **

The group sat around grandpa with wide eyes.

"Oh my god. I never thought the pharaoh was that kind of guy," said Tea dreamily.

"Dido," said Joey.

_**Yugi, do you think grandpa's story is more than just a story. My life?**_

_I'm not sure Pharaoh._

"Grandpa are you serious? A slave becoming the queen of Egypt sounds unlikely."

"You're right Yugi, it is very unlikely but I never said she became the queen. I said she was to marry the Pharaoh."

"Uhhh, what's the difference?"

"Simple Joey. The Pharaoh wanted Taliboh to be his queen but she did not. She thought the title of queen belonged only to a princess. So she said she will be the Pharaoh's wife, not queen."

"But you said she was one of the greatest queens in Egypt," said Tea.

"She was not a queen in life but in death the people of Egypt saw her as a queen."

"Why?"

"When the Pharaoh died and sealed his memory away his cousin took the thrown. He also believed that Taliboh was a very capable ruler but he was in love with her. And he married her."

"Wait what!? He can't do that! Can he?"

"I'm sorry Tristan but he can. The Pharaoh's cousin Seto took the Pharaoh's place and he could take any women he wanted. And he wanted Taliboh. Of course Taliboh was craftier than him and had a devious little plan. She led him on saying she loved him when in reality she was using him as her puppet. She was the only one that knew the Pharaoh's secrets and wishes and she was determined to have his legacy live on. She stopped at no length to see this goal through."

"But she had limitations right. Like morals and rules she stuck too right?"

"I'm sorry Tea, but no. She did everything she could to gain Seto's trust and to gain control over Egypt. Including baring Seto's child." A gasp ran through the room. No one could believe the women that the pharaoh loved so much would ever bare the child of his cousin.

"You must all understand that that is what she had to do. Her journals said she cried every night she did something worth calling a sin or immoral. She knew what she was doing was wrong and if she were to meet the Pharaoh in the afterlife, he would never forgive her."

"That's so tragic." Tea looked like she was about to cry.

"But the story is not done. For it is only the beginning."

_Flashback_

_The kiss shared between the two was sweet and innocent. As they walked back to the dining hall hand in hand with the glistening diadem on her head. Taliboh felt happy, for the first time in her life, she was happy. Atem always felt as thought something was missing from his life and know he knew what it was. Her._

_He recalls he used to watch her as she did her chores, from the shadows as she cleaned out his room and bowed her head and walked out too quickly for his liking when she saw him. She used to stare out the window at the city when she got the chance but was often found and whipped for her defiance. He watched as they scared her back with the bull whips. Her perfect bronze back lined with healed skin and bruises. He remembered her lying on the floor after they beat her but she still got up to finish the work, including mopping up her own blood._

_He wanted her pain to stop. He saw it in her eyes. There was something about her. _

"_My prince?"_

_He snapped back into reality noticing that they had stopped and Taliboh was looking at him with large innocent eyes. A smile creeped up on his lips and he cupped her chin, bringing her a little closer._

"_Call me Atem. I am not your prince. I am yours." She averted her eyes in embarrassment and was once again thankful for dark skin that never showed red…much. He smiled at her and they walked in to the dining hall. Atem looked at her to see if she was embarrassed. He thought it was almost unbearably cute when she was. But embarrassment was not what he found. He saw confidence. Just like when ready to be hung her shoulders were pinned back, her chest out, chin moderately high. Only this time her eyes were mischievous matching the smirk on her lips. She took her seat next to Mana and he took his appropriate seat, trying not to stare. _

"_So the prince choose you to be the next queen of Egypt?" Taliboh looked to her left to see a girl about her age with wild brown hair and very white skin for an Egyptian. _

"_He said nothing about being the queen to me." Taliboh said with a straight face and she was served her food by her old co-workers and slave. She made sure to say thank you and they said congratulations before she gave them a hug and a smile. But she would always turn back to Mana with a straight and serious face._

"_But you do know being his wife means being the queen?" Mana didn't exactly like the bronze skinned girl. A woman that wasn't even of Egyptian blood._

"_Mana if you are upset over the fact that I am not of Egyptian blood and taking the thrown you shan't worry because I do not wish to be queen. I am perfectly content being a wife. I don't need to be queen." Mana was taken back; her mouth gaping like a fish out of water, eyes bulging at the girl with the unknown blood. Mana took a moment to look back at the prince to see him smiling in her direction…or more appropriately about 20 degrees__ to her left; Taliboh. Taliboh had turned her attention to her food instead of a gaping Mana and was now exchanging smiles at the prince. _

"_You just met him, how can you do that honestly?" In truth Mana was being overly protective of the young girl. Yes, she trusted the prince and respected his decision but she saw how much she was punished, no good girl would be punished that much right?_

"_Mana, I have no problem going along with the prince's games. In fact they're quite entertaining so far. But if you have forgotten I did spend all of my life as a slave. Going with the flow and well…making someone else happy is what we do. Although this is first time I've had to make them happy while making eye contact. And I much say it is exhilarating!" For a majority of the conversation she had been looking at the prince, it was only for the last sentence she looked at Mana and with a large smile on her face to say the least. _

_Across the table the royals had finished their meals and have been occupying their time by watching their son's fiancée. _

"_Darling do you really think she can become a princess?" said the queen to her husband._

"_My dear I have no doubt. Remember that merchant from the West Indies, delivering gold? Well his wife and him were captured and taken as thieves. His daughter is the girl that our son had chosen to be his wife." He said all of this without taking his eyes off the bronze skinned girl. The queen had proceeded to look at him with utter shock._

"_What are you talking about?" This made him look towards his wife._

"_The day she was born. The guards lied to me. I knew the man, her father. He was an old friend of mine. And I promised him long ago if he or this family ever need my help I will give it. When my guards killed him and his wife, I had to take care of his little princess. But a slave was all I could think of without stirring unwanted attention."_

"_Just because she was his princess doesn't mean she can be Egypt's." _

"_Do not doubt her dear. All you have to do is look into her eyes and all of the answers will be seen. Although," - he looked off into the distance, - "it seems as though not all can see the truth hidden in her eyes, but our son. Our prince. The boy that one day will take my place can see the truth hidden in her eyes. And that is all he needs to know." _

_Dinner drew to a close and Taliboh was escorted to her room buy Atem himself. They walked back in silence but once in the privacy of her new room the air was theirs. Atem had so much on his mind. Well… to be honest he was thinking about everything, all of them about her. Ever since he looked into her eyes his head has been spinning. Yes, he had much he wanted to say and ask but his fiancée was looking around the room in awe. It wasn't till she kneeled at the side of the bed did he remember. She didn't know this was her room._

"_That is your bed. You do not need to kneel." She looked at him with large, childlike eyes. But it seemed intense. Like a starving man given a feast. She didn't budge. So he took things into his own measures._

_He picked her up._

_Like a bride and plopped her on the bed. It was indeed a state of shock for her. She had only ever laid on straw and stone and now she was on a bed as soft as a cloud._

"_Thank you." Was all she said. It was a whisper and barely audible but he heard it. He sat on the edge of the bed and caressed her face._

"_Don't thank me." Again he could help but look into her eyes. They caught him and he couldn't get out. They drew him in and unconsciously he leaned in. A smile curled onto her lips and she saw the look in his eyes. _

_Longing. _

_But for what?_

_For her?_

_She didn't know. She didn't care. She wanted to kiss him. She really did. But when their lips were just about to touch…. _

_Her room door flung open and there stood the head servant. Mariana. Lucky for them they both had fantastic reflexes and made it appear as though they were just talking. Sadly Mariana knew better._

"_Prince it is time for you to return to your chambers." Mariana was the women that trained Taliboh and also the one that raised Atem. They both looked up to her and respected her. Taliboh thought of her as a mother. _

"_Of course. See you tomorrow Tali." Atem smiled at her and walked out of the room. Mariana than turned her attention to Taliboh._

"_Taliboh, get up. You cannot sleep in that," referring to her cloths. Taliboh got up and with Mariana's help got out of the layers of fabric and jeweller and into a light, practically see through silk nightgown. Her hair was brushed and makeup taken off. _

"_Lady Marian?"_

"_What is it dear?"_

"_Do you think he really loves me?"_

"_My dear. He wouldn't have saved you if he didn't. Although you can't see it, there is something about you that just makes people love you. I say, don't question the prince. He chose you, now flaunt it."_

"_Flaunt it? Show it off? But why?"_

"_Why? Because you can." She tucked Taliboh into bed and blow of the candle. "Good night dear."_

"_Good night." For what seemed like forever Taliboh laid there in the darkness unable to fall asleep on something so soft. Or at least that is what she told herself. Contemplating if Atem really loved her. And if she loved him. Until she fell asleep hoping her dreams will have an answer._

**Present day**

Back in the present day the gang was still hanging on every word grandpa said. He was now reading an English copy of the journals which he had found. Little did they know that Taliboh's descendant was enrolling herself at Tea's dance school.

**Karma: How did you like it? **

**Big-brother: why the hell did it take so freaking long.**

**Karma: BECAUSE IT'S ON MY LAPTOP! I never go on that thing and I don't like to write on the other computer. People are always watching over my shoulder.**

**Big-brother:…..well stayed tooned**


	3. Chapter 3

**Karma: you have no idea how happy I am. xChaoticDawnx, you made my day. I was so happy to see that you enjoyed it I did my happy dance. So, thank you for making my day. I OWN NEITHER YUGIOH NOR ANYTHING ELSE!**

It is indeed true that grandpa was in the middle of his story about Taliboh and Atem but something else needs our attention. A young girl by the name of Tahirah had recently moved in to Domino City. She, much like Yugi, was a living replica of Taliboh. But Tahirah knew nothing, and I mean nothing about her imperial blood. All she knew is that her waist is a little smaller, her legs a little longer, her hair curlier and her butt fuller than other Egyptian girls. She even got kicked out of her belly dancing class because she made her own style that was `to sexual`. Little did she know her `style` was the well-known West Indian style called soca and chutney.

Frustrated and tired from a week of unpacking she walked down the streets to a well-known dance studio where they were looking for a flexible dancer. She found the studio and walked in to be greeted by a happy go lucky pink haired chick.

"HI." I hope the dancers aren't like this. Id all she thought as she arched an eye brow and hoped that the music was good.

"Hey, I'm here to sign up for dance classes." She went into her satchel to get her wallet.

"Alright! What made you pick us!?" She swore to Rah that her eye brow twitched.

"I'm kinda in a rush. Can I have a schedule and pay already!" The bubble gum head shut up, handed her the schedule and let her swipe her card then Tahirah walked out.

The second stop for the morning was her new job. She was working as a delivery girl at a local post office. She liked it there, there were nice people there all the time and they even let her wear her roller skates. It was usually slow since people preferred email and texting over mail so she was surprised when she saw a small box in her 'deliver' zone.

'to Solomon Moto….the game store guy?...OH HIM!' she thought about a recent trip to the store with her younger brother to get …..'Duel monster cards'….whatever those were. She spent her time talking to the friendly old man about his travels and Egyptology.

She put away her satchel for her carrier bag and put the small package in. She said 'hi' to the owners, slipped on her roller skates and made her way to the game store.

Meanwhile.

The gang had been taking a little break while grandpa dealt with a customer.

"This story is getting more exciting than I thought it would" said Tea. The gang were still sitting in the living room only difference is that they have a large bag of chips between them.

"It seems to me like Taliboh was a big part of Pharaoh's life" said Yugi.

"But Yug, how can you even say that. We're just in the beginnin' of the story." Replied Joey.

"I guess it's just a feeling Joey. It just feels like they were meant to be." The bell above the store door rang its little ding signalling another costumer.

"_Hey grandpa!" _an unfamiliar voice rang through the store and the gang ran out to see the unknown girl, oblivious to the role she will be playing in all their near futures.

They came out to see an average heighted, skinny girl (with curves) leaning against the counter and grandpa opening a package.

"This must your grandson and his friends." She said as she looked up to see the 4 standing in the door way to the house.

"Oh yes. This is Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan. I was just telling them about the lost queen of Egypt."

"Queen Taliboh?"

"The very same"

"Umm, grandpa who is this and what's in the box?" asked Yugi. _'Yugi. Listen to me, something about that girl is not right.' _Said the pharaoh.

"_**What are you talking about pharaoh she's just the delivery girl."**_

"_Looks can be deceiving Yugi. I have a feeling she's not just another girl."_

"Well Yugi this is the new delivery girl. Her name is Tahirah" grandpa introduced the 4 teens to the stranger in roller skates.

"In this box is the single rarest card in all of duel monsters. Rarer than exodia and the blue eyes white dragon. This card is as rare as the Egyptian god cards and as strong."

"That's impossible."

"It is not Tea and I have the proof right here." Grandpa opening the box to reveal a card in a plastic case to protect it. The cover had a dark skinned girl with long black curly hair. She appeared to be naked but flowing white silk covered more than enough. Her hair was mane around her being pinned up on one side with what appeared to be a peacock feather. She had a large book opened in front of her, a dagger in her mouth and a feather quill in her hand. She appeared to be floating and at her feet were what looked like dead bodies. A very detailed duel monsters card indeed

"This is the Seeker of Truth. She is the duel monster's representation of Taliboh. Playing this card will destroy any card on your opponents' side that has attacked you; it will also reveal any cards placed face down and give you the opportunity to use those facedown cards against your appointment. When played she also brings forth your two strongest cards from your deck. The destruction of those monsters doesn't count to your health points but instead deplete your opponents. She will also show you all the cards in your opponent's hand while she is in play. She also harder to kill than the god cards and all of the blue eyes put together" Grandpa explained proudly. The seeker of truth had abilities like no other duel monster's card before. She was by far the strongest and could easily take down an Egyptian god card with ease.

"That's right. The card is so rare most duellers don't even know of its existence." Said Tahirah as the gang circled around grandpa to get a better look. Upon the closer inspection Yugi deduced that the woman on the card look very much like the delivery girl. Same dark curly hair, same bronze skin only thing that was missing was the mischievous glint in the Seeker of truth's eyes.

"Actually Tahirah, The seeker of truth looks a lot like you." Said Yugi.

A gasp escaped and she covered her chest with her hands "you pervert!" turning her head away. This left poor Yugi in slight shock for he had no idea what he said could be taken like that. He had no idea she would ever think he would ever compare her body to the half exposed Seeker of Truth's

"Tahirah. I-I didn't mean it like that!" the poor child became even more flustered as the other customers in the store turned to see what was going on. So of course he was confused when grandpa and Tahirah started laughing.

"Oh Yugi, it was supposed to be a joke! I didn't know you'd take it so literally." She said with a mischievous glint in her eye. That glint made the others look at the card carefully and noticed that Tahirah and the woman on the card looked exactly the same!

"Grandpa, you said that the seeker of truth is the duel monster representation of Taliboh right?"

"Why yes I did Yugi. Taliboh actually means, seeker of truth. But maybe if I continue the story it will make a little more sense." He turned to see the other customers leaving the store. "Tahirah, would you like to join us?"

"I'd love to." After a quick call to she bosses saying she finished her deliveries for the day she joined the gang and grandpa in the living room to continue with the story…well kinda.

_**The future of the past. Aka The pharaoh's battle with Bakura. **_

_The palace was in pure mayhem. Slaves and servants were running to ensure the safety of the queen and soldiers were running to the front lines. Normally in an event like this the slaves wouldn't be too concerned for the queen for she would be in her room guarded by soldiers but this was no normal event for the queen of Egypt was expecting. Indeed, it was 8 months on the clock and the servants had been given orders to not let Taliboh strain herself in any way. _

_Taliboh was lying on her bed when the servants rushed in with food and water. As they fussed over where to put everything Taliboh gently stroked her large stomach and prayed that Atem would come back unharmed. Normally she would be fighting alongside of him but then again, this wasn't normal. Taliboh had a very strong fighting ability and had a hand in training the soldiers for battle. However she did have a dirty little secret. Taliboh had appeared to be blessed…or possessed depending on how you look at it. She power exceeded any demon ever found and her power was so pure, evil would simply vanish in her wake. Atem has formulated a way for Taliboh to use her blessing in battle without harming her in any way but with Taliboh's body in such delicate condition he didn't want to risk the chance of losing their child. _

_Taliboh's eyes were heavy and her eyes site was blurred. Either from the lack of sleep, the worry for her husband or the fact that everything looked blurred from behind mosquito netting. She sent her prayers for Atem with the hope that her prayers will be heard. She fell asleep dreaming of the future._

_**The past of the past (a/n…whoa) aka where the story left off last chapter.**_

_Soon after their first meeting Taliboh and Atem were the talk of the kingdom and not by accident either. They made sure they walked the gardens hand in hand and even went out to meet the commoners. Taliboh was quick to adapt to life in the palace but never pushed her boundaries. What was even better was that the commoners were quite fond of the future queen. It seemed as though everyone whose life was touched by Taliboh's mysterious light was glad for her new position in society….well everyone except the council._

"_Young prince." Seto called after Atem._

"_Is something wrong?" Atem asked._

"_Prince, I wanted to speak to you about Taliboh."_

"_What about her?" Atem knew that the council was not in favour of her but as this point, he couldn't care less about what they thought. _

"_The council was wondering if you had chosen another woman to be your wife." It wasn't posed as a question but more like an expectation. _

"_Why would I need to do that? I had chosen Taliboh for that purpose." Atem's brows began to knot together._

"_Yes, and we believe she would be a fantastic….domestic wife, but your position is not a domestic one. You need a wife that can be political, domestic and military"_

"_You think Taliboh must going to join the military?"_

"_I'm joining the military?" Seto and Atem turned around to see Taliboh standing in a door way to the gardens. She was wearing a strapless long flowing white dress with chiffon over lay. Gold anklets, ear rings, bracelets, necklace and belt completed the look. Her face was bright and you could practically see excitement radiating off of her. "Atem, it is true?"_

"_The council believes you should have domestic they want you to be more present in politics and in the military forces."_

"_Oh, Atem can I?" She held on to both of Atem's hands and with pleading eyes she continued to beg for the opportunity to join the military. Atem never having seen a woman who whole heartedly wanted to join the military was at a loss for words and so he turned to look at Seto._

"_Well, she's eager enough, when can she start?" Taliboh let go of Atem's hands and hugged him tightly while repeating her thanks uncountable times. Seto was at a loss for words and just stalked off shaking his head in disbelief. Nothing the council tried could get rid of that, woman! At this time Taliboh let go of Atem but her smile disappeared when her looked at his face._

"_Atem, what's wrong?" she asked stroking his cheek._

"_Do you really want to fight?"_

"_If they want me to fight, I'll do it."_

"_Just because they asked?"_

"_Because I know they'll kick me out if I didn't. Away from you."_

"_I have faith in your abilities."_

"_Well that makes one of us. Why don't you train me?" Before Atem could reply she pulled him back into the gardens to begin her training_

**Alex: Wow, I suck. I take forever to update then I update 2 stories in two days. Wow. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Review and such. To everyone doing exams or studying for them or just finished them, 1, go study, 2, Bonne chance, 3, don't stress. Well to everyone else I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Happy reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alex: hello people of earth and beyond! Chapter 4! Ok, since I forgot to bring it up last chapter, I am now Alex or Alexandria…ya. I own nothing but what is mine.**

The gang, plus Tahirah, were back in the living room waiting for grandpa to continue his story.

"Hey, grandpa, why did they make a duel monsters' card of Taliboh anyway?"

"That's another story, but I'll sum it up. Taliboh was at the head of the pharaoh's army and have the skill to back it up. She was the single best warrior in all of Egypt."

"Weren't women not allowed to join the military in that time?" asked Tea.

"Good observation Tea and you're right. Women weren't allowed in the military. However, the pharaoh's council was trying to get her out of the palace and the pharaoh's life. They didn't like the idea of the pharaoh being married to a slave. So, they began to create new rules out of the blue, which they were all sure she wouldn't pass. Only, she passed them all."

"What do you mean? There was the military but what else?"

"She was to fight in the army, be a public figure, cook and clean with the servants, be by Atem's side at all his public appearances and above all, have his child."

_The sun was blazing on the Egyptian sands as Taliboh sat on a simple swing hanging from a large tree. Many in the palace wouldn't dare to sit in it because it was said that snakes inhabited the fruit tree. However, snakes never bothered her, in fact, they soothed her. She came here to think. Her life in the palace was becoming one of a slave or concubine, all work. They have been pilling duties upon duties onto her and she no longer knew what to do. So, she came to the snakes. As she sat on the swing, letting the breeze push her back and forth, a snake found its way done the swing's ropes and around her arm. The cool skin was pleasant in the heat._

"_Ra, what am I to do? I am unable of children after everything they did to me. How do I tell Atem?"_

"_That sounded fine to my ears." She turned around to see her fiancé walking towards her She bowed her head in shame to the confession._

"_You can send me back to the dungeon if you please." Atem was displaced by this reaction._

"_Why would I ever do that to you?" kneeling in front of her and holding her hands, as he looked into her eyes he saw that she was crying. Taliboh was a strong woman. Toughened by abuse, rape, hard work and high expectations, although she was confortable around him, this was the first time he had ever seen her cry._

"_If I can't give you a child, I'm useless. There is no point to keeping me if I can't have a child." She said turning her face to not look in his eyes. Atem was at a loss for words. Such a sensitive topic with any woman was hard and to comfort one is harder._

"_Taliboh, we are not even married yet. I believe you are thinking too much about this. Even if you cannot bear my child, I will still love you and I will always want you by my side." He kissed her hands and she turned back to look him in the eye, to see only sincerity. "Dry your eyes love. We have preparations to make"_

_They walked hand in hand to the palace where preparations for their wedding were underway. However, Atem didn't lead her to the court yard where the wedding would be taking place but another room, a bedroom._

"_This will be our room." Was all he said as he opened the doors to a grand room. A large bed was the center piece of the room with white mosquito netting covering it. There were couches and chairs, dressers and vanities but Taliboh was drawn to the large balcony offering a view of the entire kingdom. _

"_How beautiful."_

"_It's nothing compared to you."_

"_Don't whisper lies to me"_

"_If only you could see yourself as I do." Atem said wrapping his arms around her stomach from behind. She flinches as he touched her stomach, where no child will ever grow. Of course he noticed and then pulled her to one of the rooms many couches. Sitting her down and knelling in front of her. He gently placed his hand on her stomach as she tried to supress her tears._

"_Taliboh, you are my wife. One thing is not going to change that. You say you can't have a child but you still stain white cloth red every month. You can have a child Taliboh, and even you can't, we'll never know if we don't try, right? Taliboh, I don't need a child. I'm not the only royal child in this palace. I just want you to be happy, to smile, to dance, to light up a room as if you were the child of Ra himself." Taliboh's tears had stopped and she was begun to laugh and dry her tears._

"_Alright, I'll be happy, I won't worry. Just because you're being a girl about it." She dove into his arms pushing him into the floor. She pulled away to look him in the eyes. He was almost crying. "What is this? I made the prince of Egypt cry?"_

"_Don't laugh at my tears. They're of happiness." He said caressing her cheek before pulling her down to him. Kissing her gently; reassuring her that he was here and he didn't care what happened, as long he had had her. She pulled away, averting her eyes from his face. He cupped her cheek again, rubbing her cheek with his thumb._

"_you shame so easily."_

"_what is someone walked in?"_

"_then they'll see the prince and his bride to be, showing each other how much they love each other." He flipped them over so he was on top. He laid to her right covering her body with his arms and torso. She squealed and squirmed under him but also laughed and lit up. He kissed her neck and she laughed more._

"_Atem! Stop! What if someone sees us!?"_

"_They won't find us if you not loud." He said before capturing her lips. _

_It seemed as though her laughs and yelling did attract someone, Lady Marian, the head servant, Taliboh's trainer and Atem's nanny. She was a clever old woman and opened the door without making a sound. Only to see Atem and Taliboh on the floor, laughing, kissing and teasing one another. She was happy, she was the one who taught them both that growing old was necessary but growing up was optional. _

_The old women simply laughed under her breath and closed the door before heading to the court yard to oversee the preparations. _

"So, Taliboh couldn't have children?"

"That is one of the reasons the pharaoh's blood line was never continued. His cousin was the one to continue the family line."

"That's so sad."

"Wait Tea, I only said it was one of the reasons. Taliboh wasn't supposed to be able to have children"

"Grandpa is right. Just because she wasn't supposed to be, but she did." Tahirah said matter of factly

_It was a couple months after the wedding for the century and Atem and Taliboh were as happy as could be. Taliboh was sitting on her favourite swing and once again joined by the snake. However, she didn't come alone; she came with two little ones that Taliboh guessed were her babies. Taliboh unconsciously covered her stomach. _

_Atem kept to his word, saying they would try to have a child. They did try, however it ended in a heart breaking miscarriage that seemed to be burned into the back of her eye lids. The blood of the only thing she could see whenever she closed her eyes. _

_She sighed and looked up into the tree. She reached out and gently stroked the head of a baby snake. "Your mother must be so proud of you." The young snake wrapped around her hand and coiled itself comfortably in her palm._

"_Darling what are you doing out here?" Taliboh looked up to see the Mariana coming her way. Mariana was the one you helped her most through the miscarriage as Atem was out of the palace to see the needs of the citizens of the outer limits. _

"_Lady Marian." Taliboh made room for her care giver on the bench swing. The old women sat down and wrapped an arm around her waist._

"_Child, you worry too much. Ra may not have let your child enter this world but you are still here. This life gives you opportunities for everything my child. Ra has given you the sign that now is not the time for you to have a child. He is telling you that you have something else to do and that the opportunity for a child will come, but not now." Taliboh leaned on her shoulder. _

"_What am I supposed to do?"_

"_Child, you have so much to do with your days. The wife of the prince has nothing to do? Ha! Ride the horses, practise your swordsmanship, work on your sewing, train the soldiers they believe no woman is better than them. You have a world of things to do, an endless supply of activities to until it is time for you to bring Atem's child into this world." Mariana said with a gentle smile. _

"_Thank you Lady Marian" Taliboh hugged the elderly women and left the swing, Mariana and the snakes. _

_She returned to the palace and to her room. The sun was turning red of the horizon as if reminding her that Atem was returning this evening. She discarded her clothes and entered the already filled bath. She came back out hoping to find her husband waiting for her but had no such luck. She crawled under the covers, still cautious of her stomach, and curled up before drifting into sleep. Just before falling into unconsciousness, she felt a soft touch on her cheek before falling into unconscious. _

_Atem ran into the room hoping to talk to Taliboh. He was told by Lady Mariana that she had lost the baby and now he wanted nothing more than to comfort her. However, when he reached their room, Taliboh was already under the covers and seconds away from sleep. He simply placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before bathing and joining her. He wrapped his arm protectively around her stomach and fell asleep._

"Grandpa, that doesn't sound like the pharaoh at all. Are you sure you aren't making this up?" Ask Joey.

"I know it doesn't sound like the pharaoh we know but think about the fact that when the pharaoh locked his memory away, he had to leave behind Taliboh and at the time, his unborn child"

"So Taliboh does have the child?" Ask Tea.

"She couldn't have. The pharaoh's blood line was continued by his cousin, his blood was never found in any decedents. Right?" Tahirah said.

"Actually, I have reason to believe that Yugi is a descendant, making me one as well"

"Well, now we have a little mystery on our hands."

"DINGDING" the store bell rung telling the gang that a costumer was here.

"Tahirah!? Are you here!?"

"Oh my god, I forgot to get my brother from his friend's house. Massari!"

"Tahirah!? Where are you?!" Tahirah got up from her seat and rushed out of the door into the shop to meet her younger brother, Massari.

The gang looked at one another before running out behind her while grandpa walked out. They saw a cute little boy. Same skin tone as Tahirah, a little shorter, to about her shoulder and lightly curled hair just long enough to look messy. He was hugging his sister's waist.

"You forgot about me."

"I know I'm so sorry." Then they broke into their Egyptian tongue.

"Why are you here anyway?" Massari yelled. Letting go of his sister.

"Solomon Moto was telling me of the Keeper of Truth!" Tahirah countered. The gang stared confused at the two Egyptians yelling in the middle of the store. Massari went silent and turned away from his sister.

"Taliboh?"

"Yes."

"Wait, Solomon Moto? The grandfather to Yugi Moto, the king of games!?"

"…..yes?"

Massari turned to the gang who awkwardly waved back. He slipped back into English.

"You're Yugi Moto. The King of Games and the vessel of my Pharaoh. May I speak to him?" Yugi was taken back by the 10 year old but traded placed with the pharaoh anyway.

"Pharaoh" Tahirah and Massari bowed from the waist, their left foot forward, showing their respect to their Pharaoh.

"Tahirah, it seems as though you and your brother know quite a bit about this, Taliboh."

"Yes indeed. My grandfather was a lover of the pharaoh's and searched to find all of the information he could. However, when it came to you, the unnamed Pharaoh, he dedicated his live to finding the answer. Taliboh."

"Grandad used to tell us that inside of every man is darkness, and behind every man is a woman that can control it."

"Taliboh was a great woman, standing behind the pharaoh no matter what."

"she was also the one who taught the pharaoh all the games he knew. According to grandpa she was mischievous and sneaky."

"So she wasn't just a wife?" Tahirah and Massari gave them a 'you're-f! #ing- kidding-me' look.

"Idiots"

**I think this is my longest chapter yet and you know what? **

**I'm proud of myself.**

**So big thanks to 'PlumPocky' who I kinda forced to beta-read for me. The plus of sitting together at lunch.**

**And also thanks to my friend Belarius for helping me come up with AWESOME ideas.**

**Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alexandria: Hey everyone! So...I don't really have something to say today…to the story I guess. I own nothing but my ocs and the story. **

"Tahirah, let's get your stuff from work and go home. Dad will start calling." Massari said pulling his sister to the door of the shop. Sadly they didn't get to go home just yet because the one and only Duke Devlin had entered the building.

"The one and only Duke Devlin has entered the building!"

"Who the heck are you?" asked Massari.

"Massari, don't be rude." Tahirah held her brother close to her as he hugged her side.

Instead of going straight to the gang, Duke stood where he was and looked long and hard at Tahirah who had moved her brother to behind her.

"What do you want?"

"You look…familiar."

"I can assure you, I've never met you before in my life." Duke looked her up and before stopping at her chest. She _was_ wearing a V-neck tee-shirt that showed a bit of cleavage. However, Tahirah was good at observation and saw that the dice dueller was staring at her chest. It was seen as a burl to the other as she raised her arm and a loud SLAP rung through the shop. A second later, Duke was holding his now red cheek and Tahirah was walking out with her brother.

"Creep" Massari doubled back and somehow managed to get four red dice out of Duke's pocket; each with a single crest. In other words, Massari had just pick-pocketed four of Duke's level four dragons.

"I wonder what these things are." Massari said holding each dice between his fingers.

Duke turned around to see his four precise dice in the hands of the sneaky 10 year old. Tahirah grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the store. Massari jumped on his skateboard and followed his sister, on her roller skates, back to the deliver store.

Duke and the others stood here slightly dumbfounded.

"Uhh, does anyone know what just happened?" asked Joey.

"Not a clue"

"That little brat took my dice!"

"Calm down Duke. I'm sure we can get them back for you."

"Yugi's right."

"Don't worry Duke. Tahirah's grandfather is an old friend of mine; we went to school together. I can just call him."

"Thanks Mr. Moto"

"Please, call me grandpa."

**While in modern day Egypt.**

"Marik, Odion come quick!" Ishizu called for her brothers from the newly discovered tomb in the Valley of the Kings.

The brothers rushed into the tomb to see a grand hall way and their sister standing at the end, reading a stone tablet. Once they had all read the tablet they looked at one another.

"So she's back."

"But where?"

"My guess, Domino City; the home of her pharaoh."

**Back to Domino City**

The gang and Duke were sitting in the living room once again. Grandpa was packing up the journal, research notes and of course, the diadem. After a quick call to Tahirah's grandfather and a couple minutes of him apologizing for his grandson's behaviour, no apologies for Duke's slap, the gang was to the given address.

They walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A hushed 'coming' was heard.

The door was soon opened by none other than Tahirah herself. She was dressed in a pair of black sweat pants, a red tank top and a black crop top.

"Can I help you?" she said, forcing a smile.

"We're here for my dice."

"Oh, you mean these things?" pulling the dice out of her pants pocket. "Here." Giving the dice back to Duke.

"Would you guys like to come in for something to drink?" This time with a genuine smile.

"That would be nice." Said Yugi, walking in to the house first, the others followed into the house, passing her brother in the private study and finally reaching the kitchen, where grandpa sat going over a picture sent to him on his tablet.

"Tahirah, take a look at this." Tahirah walked over to her grandfather and looked at the picture.

"This is talking about the resurrection of the keeper of truth."

"Yes it does." Her grandfather finally look notice of the 5 other teens standing in the kitchen. After looked everyone over he noticed something.

"You're Moto's boy aren't you?" pointing at Yugi.

"Um, yes, Solomon is my grandfather."

"Tell him to keep an eye of the Queen of Games' diadem." Said Tahirah's grandfather before walking about of the room.

"I think we should get back to the shop."

"Already? Well, alright." Tahirah saw them out before heading up to her room and slipping into the bathtub.

"_Come on Atem! Have a little fun once in a while." It has been 2 months since Taliboh's miscarriage and she has fully recovered. Atem was still very careful around her, acting as if she were made of glass and gem stones; delicate and precious. He didn't dare them try again for a while._

_The two were floating, slowly down the Nile on a floating platform. The structure was the shape and size of their bed, complete with curtains but it was hard enough to walk on and the curtains were thick enough to hide them from prying eyes. __**(A/N, I'm so sorry if you don't understand but I saw it in a Bollywood movie some odd years ago and I thought it looked cool)**_

_They had spent some time simply laying on the pillows and holding one other but Taliboh was getting bored. She jumped up from her seat and began to strip of her clothes. Atem was absolutely shocked by her behaviour and got up to catch her hands from removing anything else._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I'm bored and I want to swim." She got out of his grasp and removed the rest of her clothes and with her back turned to him; turning only half way around to tease him before jumping into the water._

_Atem laid on his stomach and leaned over the edge of the platform just enough for his head to be over the water. He stayed still waiting for her to resurface, trying to reassure himself with the fact that she could indeed swim. His though process was brought to a halt when she sprung out of the water and captured his lips with her own and dragged him back into the water with her. _

A ding was heard at the 5 friends entered the game shop.

"Grandpa!" Yugi called for grandpa before running to in the house.

"So, does anyone know what Tahirah's grandpa meant by, 'keep an eye of the Queen of Games' diadem'?" Tea looked to the guys to see only blank faces. "You're all useless"

Yugi and grandpa came out into the shop.

"So, grandpa, are you going to continue the story now?"

Just then the store door flew open and Ishizu, Marik and Odion rushed in. Don't ask how they got from Egypt to Domino city so fast, they just did.

"Yugi! Do you have the Diadem!?" Said Marik alarmed and short of breath.

"Uhh,"

"The Queen of Games! Her diadem!?"

"ya"

"Actually no." everyone turned to look at grandpa.

"WHAT!"

"It's gone. I checked. It's gone."

"The prophecy is coming true."

"What prophecy?"

"There is no time to explain! Did anyone strange come by the shop?" Ishizu demanded.

"The deliver girl I suppose"

"Where does she live!?" asked the three siblings in unison.

**Back in Tahirah's house**

Tahirah had just come out of the bathroom after soaking in the bath for a while to find the queen's diadem, just sitting there, on her bed.

"Massari!?"

"Ya?!" he called from his room.

"Did you take anything else from the shop other than those dice?!"

"No, why?"

"No reason." This she whispered to herself. Tahirah found herself contemplating what to do with it. It was a gold diadem, with dangling tassels and diamonds, not to mention the symbol of all of the millennium items, the eye. Of course Tahirah has been told for most her life that she resembled the queen, so why wouldn't she want to try on such a beautiful piece of history and love. Besides, she always wanted to try on a diadem, not a silly old tiara.

She walked up to her full length mirror, tugging on her towel so it stayed up and gently placed the diadem on head and fixing the small combs into her wet hair. She looks a second to admire her self. 'this is probably the kind of women that the pharaoh saw every day.' But she knew this wasn't a toy; she had to return it to the Game Shop. But that's when….

**Ya I suck, I know, but I want you guys to have something to read while I'm in exam mode. Good luck if you're written your exams, and have fun if you aren't**

**Till next time!**


End file.
